A variety of wearable display apparatuses have so far been proposed, as described illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 8-126031, Hei 9-27970 and Hei 9-185009. Patent Documents disclose display apparatuses each worn by a user as part of an eyeglass-like or head-mount wearable unit with a display unit located immediately before the user's eyes for image display.
However, traditional display apparatuses such as those cited above have yet to relieve the user of the need to operate their keys or other controls. These apparatuses have yet to offer the kind of display that would suitably reflect the user's intentions and biometric status.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides an apparatus and a method whereby display operations are performed in a manner precisely reflecting the user's status, i.e., his or her intentions and physical conditions.